La flamme de ma vie
by Crayonne the story teller
Summary: Eyaêlle, mage blanche de la cité de Gariland, se joint à la quête de Ramza Beoulve, qu'elle aime secrètement.


Je jouais à Final Fantasy Tactics, et le seul personnage féminin de mon équipe était une mage blanche. Et pendant la terrible bataille, j'ai fait tout se que j'ai pu pour la sauver, mais les ennemis se sont acharnés sur elle et l'on achevé un tour avant que Ramza, le héros, ne réussisse à la rejoindre. Ca m'a donné l'envie d'écrire ce texte.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**La flamme de ma vie **

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Il est là. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Pourtant, en ce moment même, je suis la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Je suis tellement heureuse…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Mon nom est Eyaelle. Je suis née à Gariland, la grande citée de la magie. Mes parents et ma sœur aînée étaient des mages blanc, il était donc normal que je suive la même voie qu'eux. J'ai donc passé cinq années à l'académie du Hokuten pour me perfectionner et accomplir des missions plus ou moins difficiles. En effet, depuis que la guerre de cinquante ans s'est achevée, les anciens chevaliers deviennent des voleurs et des mercenaires. Le Roi Atkascha est de plus en plus malade. Avec ses seuls enfants comme héritiers, Ovelia sa fille et Orinas son fils, le royaume d'Ivalice plonge doucement dans la guerre civile entre le Prince Goltana et le Duc Larg. Ces derniers se battent pour le trône…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

C'est à l'académie que je l'ai rencontré.  
Ramza Beoulve.  
Sa famille s'est illustrée pendant la guerre et son père, Balbanes Beoulve, est devenu un héros. Mais certaines rumeurs tendent à faire croire qu'il est gravement malade. Peut être est ce la même maladie qui a terrassé le roi Atkascha ?  
C'est donc tout naturellement que je suis entrée dans le groupe que commandait le jeune Beoulve, comme l'appelait les supérieurs de l'académie. Ce dernier devait se rendre à sa demeure familiale, au château d'Igros. C'est dans les plaines Mandalia que nous avons fait la rencontre de Algus Sadalfoss, que Ramza à sauvé des griffes des hors la loi de la Death Corpse. Il nous à appris que le marquis d'Elimdor avait été enlevé et emmené en direction du désert. Algus ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Il nous regardait de haut avec un air méprisant. Il se joignit à nous mais ne s'entendit pas du tout avec Délita, qui n'est pour lui qu'un fils de paysan.  
Delita Hyral.  
C'est le meilleur ami de Ramza, et une personne qui a toute sa confiance. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir chez lui…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Nous avons marché pendant quelques jours en directions du désert. La Death Corpse… C'est un groupe de chevaliers de la mort dirigé par un certain Wiegraf, qui avait déjà combattu lors de la guerre des cinquante ans. Après avoir reçu trop peu de considération pour leurs sacrifices pendant la guerre, ils sont devenus des hors-la-loi et terrorisent les villes et les villages…  
Il était trop tard lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Le marquis venait d'être assassiné. Mes talents de mage blanc n'ont rien pu faire face à cette mort atroce. Et lors de notre retour, la jeune sœur de Delita, Teta, qui résidait au château d'Igros, s'est faite enlevée. Algus a quitté notre groupe suite aux remarques de Ramza et de Delita. J'étais loin de me douter de ce qui allait suivre…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Nous sommes partis à la poursuite des ravisseurs de Teta au fort Zeakden. Un groupe de chevaliers se trouvaient déjà là bas. C'était Algus. Il n'a pas hésité a assassiné Teta pour arriver à ses fins et venger son maître. J'ai vu Delita se jeté sur lui et lui enfoncé son épée dans la poitrine avec une rage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Puis il y a eut une violente explosion. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes ce jours là, alliées ou ennemis. Le corps de Delita avait disparut. Volatilisé. Quand j'ai soigné Ramza, ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Il semblait perdu ailleurs, dans ses pensées, muet de douleur. Ce jour là devait resté graver à jamais dans nos cœurs…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ce qui restait de notre groupe se joignit à celui de Gaff Gafgarion, un mercenaire du Hokuten.  
Ramza s'était peu à peu remis de la disparition de son meilleur ami. Quand à moi, je savais que mon amour pour lui était voué au néant. Que ferait un noble comme lui avec une simple roturière comme moi ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, la mission que l'on nous a confiée cette fois ci était des plus singulière. Il nous fallait escorter la princesse Ovelia jusqu'à la capitale. Mais à peine étions nous arrivés au monastère Orbonne que nous étions tombés dans une embuscade. Et le kidnappeur de la princesse n'était autre que Delita, que tout le monde croyait mort. Nous sommes partit à sa poursuite, accompagnée de Agrias Oaks, le garde du corps personnel de la princesse.  
Puis Gafgarion nous à trahis, avouant que son but était la mise à mort de la princesse Ovelia pour le compte du prince Larg. Ce dernier à prit la fuite à la fin du combat, tout comme Delita qui n'a donné aucune explication à sa survie miraculeuse. Le plus important pour le moment était que la princesse soit saine et sauve.  
Nous l'avons confiée au seigneur Draclau, et Agrias est restée au château du lion avec elle.  
Quelle erreur avons-nous faite…  
Contrairement à tout se que nous pensions, Draclau était lui aussi de mèche avec le Prince Larg. Il a fixé l'exécution de la princesse pour le lendemain à l'aube. Encore une fois, ce fut une embuscade que nous ont tendu les membres du Death Corpse, qui avaient rejoint l'idéal du prince Larg. Ce fut un combat éprouvant. J'étais épuisée. Je ne savais plus où étaient mes compagnons. Puis les ténèbres…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais les mains attachées, incapable de bouger. Autour de moi, des hommes du Death Corpse. Leur chef, Wiegraf, m'adressa la parole en premier. Il me questionna sur les pierres zodiacales et la fameuse légende des Braves. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais je n'ai pas desserré les dents sur mes compagnons et sur Ramza. Wiegraf ordonna à ses hommes de me faire parler sous la torture. Jamais je n'avais ressentis de douleurs plus pénibles. Ils ont prit plaisir à me briser les bras et les jambes. Il s m'ont tailladés les chaires avec leurs lames. J'ai été frappé à coups de poings et de pieds. Chacun d'entre eux m'a souillée jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Il y eut des cris, mais mon esprit embrumé n'y prêta pas attention. C'est alors que j'ai entendu sa voix qui murmurait mon nom. Il est là. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Pourtant, en ce moment même, je suis la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Je suis tellement heureuse… Il y a une entaille sanglante sur sa joue. Malgré la douleur, je lève ma main vers cette blessure ou se mélange les larmes et le sang. Il me supplie d'arrêter ma magie de guérison, mais je me contente de lui sourire.  
Je me sens si fatiguée. J'ai froid. La douleur se dissipe. Pardonne-moi de ne pouvoir t'accompagner plus loin, Ramza. La flamme de ma vie s'éteint, mais la tienne doit continuer de brûler. Alors vis…


End file.
